The Jedi's Tales
by 177624601
Summary: Two younglings at the at the temple, best friends both old enough to be taken as a padawan. What happens when one of them falls to the Sith? Reviews needed.
1. Separated

The sun beamed down onto the rolling amber plains of Maridun as two young Lurmen looked at something large. "What do you think it is?" The younger one asked. "I bet it's a comet."

"It's not a comet."

"It's got to be."

"It can't be a comet, stupid, there's no crater."

"Alright, genius, what do you think it is?"

It was like something they'd never seen. It was a modestly-sized thing. The shape was like that of a disc, yet it had two arm-like appendages extending from the front, and it was nestled on top of seven, stubby, leg-like supports. The thing was a building, but not a building. It couldn't be, since it hadn't been there yesterday, yet it was clearly built by hand or tentacle. There was only one logical explanation.

"It's a ship."

"How do you know?"

"What do you call those things coming down from it?"

"Comet legs?"

"They're landing gear. Ships use them when they land. Father told me."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Probably to keep the bottom from getting dirty or scratched. I mean, if you could travel in style, wouldn't you want _your _ship to be clean?" the elder asked. "Besides, you can see the boarding ramp."

"What's that?"

"It lets people get on." As Ermay said this, the freighter's pilot and copilot entered the ship.

"Wow. Let's check it out!" the adolescent simian exclaimed as he dashed for the ramp.

"Puhkay, no! Wait, Puhkay, stop!" The creature dashed forth and attempted to grab his brother by the tail, but it was too late. The ramp had closed and the ship had taken off, heading for the stars with her secret companion on board.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: the ship in question is not the _Millenium Falcon_, but (like the _Falcon_) is a YT-1300 stock-light freighter, only without all the modifications.

Appendix: As this story is not actually about him, Puhkay will not reappear for a while, and we've seen the last of Ermay, as far as this story is concerned, so I hope you enjoyed them. If you want to learn a little more about them, however, you can look them up at swfanon . wikia . com.


	2. A Single Step

The pirates had wrested control of the ship and were now on the bridge. The young Twi'Lek grinned in anticipation. His heart was stuck somewhere between his ears, and his palms seemed to be losing their friction due to the perspiration, but he held his lightsaber as tight as possible. Pausing only as long as a heartbeat's time span, he wiped his hand on his tunic. Then his opponent struck.

Knocked off his feet, he spun, turning his right side into the motion, kicking that leg out to stop the fall. With a sneer, he lunged at his attacker, who deftly spun around, a move Shadra had anticipated, catching the Rodian in the torso with the crook of his turquoise arm. The Rodian shoved him off. Feeling out with the Force, Shadra quickly tapped into his abilities and pushed him into the wall. With that, a klaxon blared. "Master Shadra? A word?"

With that, Shadra Jaye found himself as a youngling again, in the temple, blindfold in hand, facing an unhappy green elf. "Yes, Master Yoda?"

"Remember, do you, how to be used the Force is?"

"With knowledge and defense." The youngling automatically responded, downcast eyes gazing at the floor. "Never attack."

"Correct, you are. Now go help him up. Concluded, today's lesson is."

"Sorry 'bout that, Broot." The Twi'lek responded as he helped his comrade to his feet.

"No big." The bug-eyed youngling stated as he removed his blindfold. "You alright? You're purple."

"It's nothing. The lesson was a little much is all. Wow, I thought I was dead, that Yoda was gonna expel me or something."

"Must be because of Master Fuhlayne."

"What?"

"Master Fuhlayne."

"Master _Trass _Fuhlayne? She's coming here?"

"Well, that's the buzz around the dormitory."

The rumor was true, as the tall, dark, slender Jedi ascended the steps of the temple. She hadn't been there since the day she had left as a padawan. As she reached the landing, a familiar face welcomed her. "It's good to see you again, Master Yoda."

"Likewise, Master Fuhlayne." He kindly responded, floating in his hoverchair.

As previously stated, she hadn't been to the Coruscant temple since she was a mere padawan, yet she could walk the halls blindfolded without the aid of the Force. She remembered every step, panel, statue in the place. Of her four previous padawans, only one hadn't become a Jedi. After the loss, she had become _very_ selective in her choice of padawan.

Tranquilly smiling at the fresh-faced children, she felt each one's potential in the Force, weighed how much of the light and dark sides were in them, sensed their individual intelligence, etc. Finally, she raised her index finger and indicated Shadra.


	3. Seeds of Dissent

That night, Broot tossed and turned in bed. _I've been here longer than he has. Why didn't she pick me? Ah, well, good for him. I should be happy for him, and I am. So why can't I stop thinking about it?_

As the Rodian grumbled and groan, he sensed a small voice calling out for aid. Unable to ignore a cry for help, the youngling left the dormitory, slipped down the long, empty corridors, and made it to the Processional Way, where he found a tiny, brown ball of fur cowering at one of pedestal of one of the statues by the Temple entrance.

"Help!" The thing cried out pitifully, much to Broot's surprise. "Is anyone there? Hello?"

"Can I help you?" Broot queried. The creature turned to face him, tears glistening in its baleful, yellow eyes. As Broot moved closer, he could see the creature was nursing its right hand.

"Yes, I'm lost and hurt. I was out looking for food one day, when I slipped and fell. I think -" the creature winced. "I think it's broken."

"Come with me. I think we can help you." Broot proffered his hand. The creature hesitated for a second before climbing up onto his shoulder. "Don't worry, uh… What's your name?"

"Puhkay."

"Thanks. Anyway, we have an excellent infirmary."

"Are you sure the masters won't mind?"

"Nah."

The masters may not have minded Broot's intentions, but they weren't too happy about his actions. "Though well-intended you were, in danger you could have been." Yoda reprimanded the young Jedi, the light from the afternoon sun gleaming in through the spire's windows.

"But, Master Yoda…" The Rodian started.

"No buts," Master Windu interjected. "He's right."

"What could have happened? What did I do wrong?"

"Someone might have been luring you out. The Dark side's influence has been growing lately. We must be careful. Besides, the infirmary was intended for residents of the Temple."

"Other non-Jedi have been allowed its use."

"Those were life-or-death situations, young one." Ki-Adi-Mundi stated.

"Excused, you are." Yoda added. "Please wait outside while discuss your punishment, we do."

With that, Broot entered the lift. It wasn't long before he was called back in.

"We have decided," Master Fisto began, "that your punishment will be cleaning out the stables tomorrow evening."

"What about Puhkay?"

"He will be given full treatment, and released when he is completely healed."

The next night, Broot wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Who knew a Kybuck could make such a powerful stench?" he asked as the Kybuck started pawing the ground uneasily. "Easy, boy! What's the matter? Smell something?"

_What they did to you is wrong._ A voice not his own inaudibly called out to him.


	4. Shift

Almost a year had passed since Shadra had been accepted as Master Fuhlayne's apprentice. Broot had accepted the fact that he had been overlooked. Or so he thought. The last time he'd had a pang of jealousy had been about a year ago. Except he wasn't sure it was his own thought. Then, one day, it all changed: another Knight had come and found a padawan, this one the same age Shadra had been when he was selected. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, he fell asleep

Broot recognized the face. As he walked down the street, there was a crowd cheering the hero's name, a name he knew all too well. The Jedi's name was known throughout the known galaxy. He was as such a hero that he was frequently compared to Masters Skywalker and Kenobi. The New Hero of the Republic. Personal bodyguard to the Supreme Chancellor. Shading his eyes from the sun he looked up as confetti fell like rain from the sky, cheers pouring from every window, from the highest tower to the lowest diner. The street was packed with beings from all walks of life, honoring the returning hero. Scowling, he looked at one of the nearest holoimages, that placid, turquoise face gazing pleasantly back at him. Then Broot woke up, back in his bunk at the academy.

Unable to get back to sleep, he gazed at the ceiling. He paced around the room. Sat down. Paced some more. Laid down. Tried meditation. As he calmed his mind, he found what was bothering him. Someone was calling to him. Somewhere, down among the myriads of Ithorians, Byss, Aqualish, etc., someone was seeking him out.

_Who are you?_ He asked, reaching out with the Force.

_Someone who knows you. Someone you don't know._ Came the reply.

_What do you want?_

_What do you want?_

_You know what I want._

_Greatness._

Looking back as he boarded the _Consular_-class space cruiser _Unstoppable_, Shadra Jaye thumbed the activator button of his newly-constructed lightsaber. If it wasn't for the fact that the place supplied him with the crystals for the weapon, he doubted he'd have any fond memories of Ilum. Aside from a veritable warehouse of lightsaber crystals, the planet itself was nothing more than a snowball spinning in the fringe of space. A Twi'lek, his body was made for cool temperatures, but Ilum made Ryloth's Nightlands look like Felucia in both temperature and precipitation. No sooner had he entered the bunk he and his teacher shared than a shadow cast itself over the back of his mind. It was relatively minor, but enough to outwardly affect him. "Are you alright, padawan?" inquired Master Fuhlayne.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force." He replied, closing his eyes.

"Really. Can you tell where it is?" She inquired, worried.

"No." Shadra stated as he reached out through the Force.

"Focus."

"Hmmm… no, still no-… wait, I do sense something. Try contacting the Old Folks' Home. I'll continue my search."

"Timely, your contact is, Master Fuhlayne." The blue, Yoda-shaped image stated, crestfallen, to the solitary Knight. "Lost, one of our initiates has become."

"Any idea where he or she may have gone?"

"No, but shrouds much, the cloud of the Dark side does."

"Who is the padawan?"

"What did you find out?" Shadra asked as he felt Master Fuhlayne enter the room.

"I have bad news."

"Mm. About Broot."


	5. The Mission

The planet was hot, and teeming with anger. All around her were the alarmed cries of large and otherwise dangerous beasts. Sweat poured from her. Her ordinarily loose robes hung to her like a suit of orbalisk armor. She'd been here long ago. The venerable Jedi felt a frightening presence. A presence she'd not felt since… "Master?" She jolted awake. A voice beckoned to her. She didn't need to look far for the source of the voice. "Master, are you alright?"

"Yes, Shadra, I'm fine. What happened?"

"Nothing, it was just a dream."

"Your 'just a dream' woke me up thanks to all the negative feelings. I tried using a calming technique, but it didn't take. Incidentally, who or what is Colta?"

Startled by the fact that she had uses such a name, she responded, "Never mind. Just try to go back to sleep."

"But, Mas-"

"I said 'never mind.'" She repeated, firmly.

"Sorry, Master."

"It's alright."

"Attention, this is the captain speaking," called the voice over the loudspeaker. "We will be arriving on Coruscant in an hour's time. ETA 2/3 pm.1"

"Finally," Shadra stated. The trip was from Ilum had been long and arduous. It had been almost a month before they found a neutral hyperspace route. Opening the shades, he gazed out at the electric blue-white streaks (that, he had no doubt, would soon become all too familiar with him) going past the porthole.

Before long, the blue became black and the streaks reduced to pinpoints. Now in the cockpit, the Jedi watched as the Metropolis loomed, vibrant and bustling, into view. "Welcome home." Trass kindly stated as she gently placed her left hand around Jaye's shoulders. Stroking his tchun2 with his right hand, the padawan couldn't help but wonder about his friend.

Master Fuhlayne barely blocked the gran's thermal detonator. With dazzling grace, she pushed him back into his Nikto counterpart. If only she had sensed the Toydarian aiming at the small of her back. Groaning, she got to her feet. The holograms vanished, and she was back in the Temple's training room. "Having trouble, are you?"

"My mind has been elsewhere lately. I thought honing my 'saber training would help, but…" She trailed off.

"Worries you, something does."

"It's Colta, Master Yoda. I had a nightmare about him."

"Not your fault was your padawan's loss. A dangerous planet, Felucia is. Come. Convened, the council has."

The meeting was short. They were briefed and sent on with the mission parameters. Once adjourned, Master Fuhlayne and her student wasted no time setting forth. The mission was not going to be easy. Broot had never gone out alone before. None of the initiates had. First things first: find help.

"This place looks promising." Master Fuhlayne stated as they stopped in front of a seedy-looking bar.

"Please tell me you have a sense of humor."

"Not that I know of." She added dryly.

==Author's Note==

Approx. 8:00

Tchun=left lekku


End file.
